nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Shaw
Kevin Shaw is an senior defense attorney who is played by curvyelephant. He is known as one of the best lawyers in the city. Background Kevin Shaw was born in Massachusetts and pole-danced his way through law school with the goal of being a criminal defense attorney. Not much else is known about Kevin's life before he moved to Los Santos. Quotes * "Kevin Shaw, Attorney at Law" * "Kevin Law—FUCK!" * "Hypothalasmusly" * "It's Shut the Fuck Up Friday!" * "Nailed it!" * "Oh God!" * "Mama didn't raise no bitch!" * "So what did we learn?" * "I just carry lots of blank papers so I seem important." Personality Originally beginning as a straight-edged lawyer with principles and morals to uphold, Kevin evolved into a skillful, manipulative liar who is willing to bend the truth to his favor in order to protect his clients. Early on, Kevin was willing to turn a blind eye to illegal/weird activities in order to represent people who do questionable things, but didn't wish to partake in crimes or commit them himself. This was, of course, with the exception of his tendency to speed and drive like an asshole. As time moved forward and he began representing more powerful/dangerous clients, alongside associating with a terrorist organization known as The Gnomes, Kevin grew more familiar with aiding in illegal actions, such as informing his clients of incoming police or providing 'hypothetical' advice on succeeding in crimes. Even if he may not realize it himself, Kevin is a highly skilled manipulator and quite two-faced. Even during his worst depressive slump, Kevin is able to use his own emotions as a vantage point in a case defending a client, lying through a face full of tears in order to appeal to his opponent's pathos. Even when he isn't on the clock, Kevin holds himself up with sturdy self-confidence, and isn't afraid to tease his friends or dish out deeply personal insults to his debaters. He is stubborn, prideful, and does not take lightly to having his name wrongfully tarnished, such as being accused of being a liar in a public news report on Weasel News, or being insulted on his work ethic. When Kevin is determined to prove a point, he goes the extra mile just to come out on top and make the other side realize their idiocy. A downside to Kevin's cockiness is his inability to see his own weaknesses, so much so that he denies most negative emotions and offers of therapy or emotional support, even in the case of his depressive breakdown. Alongside this, Kevin, despite how much he may deny it, is addicted to gambling- namely, rolling dice. He often will insert an offer to roll dice for money into any conversation, even at inappropriate times. He has made the majority of his money through gamlbing, since he is an expert as manipulating his opponents, and has summed up above $500k total in winnings. What he claims as a hobby is both an addiction and coping mechanism, as this is what he immediately turns to in his lowest points. One of his other favorite hobbies is driving like an asshole, and drifting through the city streets of Los Santos at highly dangerous (even deadly) speeds. He owns many cars of different types, most of them coated in a dark metallic blue. He also has a very good-humored side, which is evident in his willingness to dress up in embarrassing costumes with no shame, grow questionable mustaches just in order to anger the police force, and partake in goofy activities like impromptu dancing or strip teasing for an audience of ladies. Olivia Copper summarized Kevin's personality up in one sentence (to which he agreed with): "Kevin is both equal parts prude and a massive slut." Description Kevin Shaw is 29 years old, 5'10" and 160 lbs. He wears his hair up in a faux mohawk, is often seen with low cut stubble and a light goatee, and wears black glasses. His attire usually consists of button up shirts that reach his wrists or roll up to his elbows, paired with dress pants, dress shoes, and a belt (on rare occasion he will wear suspenders instead). He also favors grey suits with patterned ties, usually dawning a pink, white, or dark grey button up underneath. When leaning into his goofier side, Kevin will dress with no shame or consideration for his image. Examples being: * Dressing up like Alabaster Slim and sporting Yung Dab's flat top when rolling around as Yung Dice. * Wearing only boxers, socks and sandals, a bowtie, and a santa hat when stripping for ladies' night. * Shaving his chest hair into the shape of a thunderbolt for the sake of one costume contest. * Buying a new, themed outfit for every day of Sun Moon's million dollar race. Trivia * Addicted to gambling. * His favorite color is purple. * He has a song made for him by Outto-Tune Tyrone called "Better Call Shaw" in reference to the Breaking Bad Spin-off called "Better Call Saul". You can listen to it here. * He used to strip in order to pay for law school. * Shaw has threatened repeatedly to have Irwin Dundee deported. * Cries occasionally. * When questioned on his romantic life, he claims he is married to the law. * Is best friends with Olivia Copper. * Despite all accusations and teasing, has not once yet denied being in love with Yung Dab.